


Nevermore

by queenindrag



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Genderswap, Insecurities, LGBT, Lesbian, Other, Shyness, Teenagehood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenindrag/pseuds/queenindrag
Summary: Johanna Deacon has just moved to London, and Freddie Mercury has taken her under her wing. She's shy, but a certain blonde plans to change that.LOWERCASE INTENTIONAL





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my new story, loves. xo
> 
> LOWERCASE INTENTIONAL

yellow rays of light danced around the adolescent’s room, over her pale, off-white sheets that adorned her bed messily, and into her eyes. rings of the alarm on her wooden side table slowly took her out of the deep slumber she had been in, groaning as she reached to shut it off. her sister knocked at the door lightly, “time to get up, rog! i have to be at school early!” clare shouted, earning a grunt from her older sister, who brushed her messy blonde hair from her eyes and rose slowly from the warmth she wanted to remain in all day.  
stumbling to the bathroom that connected to her basement hideaway, she started to fully wake up when her feet hit the cool tiles and hands stumbled on the shower handles. cold water spat out, rogerina stepping away to let it warm. steam started to rise after a moment, signalling rogerina to discard her pajamas in the hamper at the corner of the room, making sure there was a towel on the toilet lid before opening the door to the shower.  
when the water hit her skin, she lets out a small sigh, stepping closer to the stream, wetting her hair. she washed up quite quickly, getting out and towelling off before walking to her wardrobe, pulling out her school outfit. after shoving herself into her skirt and tie, and making sure her hair was mostly dry and she had her signature bows, she walked up the stairs with her bag and keys in hand, grabbing an apple on her way to the car.  
clare struggled out the door, hopping into the vehicle just as rogerina started it. “you made good time today.” she commented, watching her sister produce a cigarette and light it, rolling down the window ever-so-slightly. “mom would kill you if she knew you were smoking.” with a scoff, rogerina looked over at her sister and back to the road. “mom isn’t here.”  
clare just huffed and looked out of the car, seeing their school come into view. when the car came to a stop, she grabbed her baby pink backpack and left her sister to her smoking, seeing as it wasn’t even close to nine in the morning, when her classes started. after rogerina saw clare walk into the school, she started the car again and drove to a nearby coffee shop, cigarette dropping onto the passing pavement as she flicked it from her hands.  
rogerina turned off her car and walked into the shop, making sure she had her wallet in her hand. “morning.” she greeted as she passed her two friends, both immersed in schoolwork, on her way to the counter. the cashier made her order quickly, already knowing what he wanted, and placed it in her hands.  
she gave her a wink and walked to the couches where their stuff was sprawled out, plopping down near freddie, giving her a smile, “i heard we were getting a new kid.” freddie nodded, “yes, darling, we are. a girl, named johanna.” brianna looked up at rogerina and scowled, “tell me you’re not already planning a way into her pants.”  
her head fell back in laughter, “of course not, bri! i’m not a whore.” freddie raised her brow, “are you ready to drive us to school?”  
“yes, let’s go.” rogerina responded, grabbing her keys and coffee, the other two scrambling to put away their schoolwork before they all went to rogerina’s car. “that homework for chem isn’t even due for a week, why are you already completing it?” she lit another cigarette and took a drag, glancing at brianna in the passenger seat.  
“we’re good eggs, rog.” freddie deadpanned. rogerina just looked at the road, one hand on the wheel and the other holding her cigarette between her glossy lips. the stoplight in front of them turned green, causing the car to jerk forward and brianna nearly spills her coffee, mumbling small curses at the crazy girl that was driving.  
as they parked and got their bags, they saw a girl with long, brown hair holding a book bag similar to brianna’s, uniform neat and clean. freddie squealed, “that’s johanna!” she squealed, walking over with a smile on her face, black hair frizzy and unkempt. rogerina locked the car and tucked her keys into her backpack, rushing after her friends.  
when she got to them, johanna looked up and whispered to freddie, barely audible to rogerina, “who’s that?” she looked slightly frightened, and rogerina just wanted to curl up and die. “i’m rogerina, nice to meet you.” johanna smiled softly and shook her hand, relaxing slightly. the curly-haired girl next to her coughed slightly and looked at freddie.  
freddie took johanna’s schedule and nodded, “engineering? i think you and bri will get along.” brianna smiled and grasped rogerina’s hand, smiling down at her. face turning beet red, she looked at her watch and sighed, “we must be getting to class. johanna, we have music first block together. come, let’s go find your locker.” rogerina removed her hand from brianna’s and grasped johanna’s wrist, dragging her away.  
“what’s up with you and brianna?” the brunette asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, “you can call me jo, by the way.”  
“we’ve fooled around a few times when we were a little more than tipsy,” mumbled the blonde, “bri is complicated.” huffing, she walked johanna to her locker, opening it and grabbing some gloss that lay on the top shelf. she applied it generously, making sure her bra was well-adjusted and she looked as hot as she could. jo’s breath caught in her throat, eyes trained on this beautiful woman’s shirt that was slightly unbuttoned and threatening to spill her breasts.  
“darling, i know i’m hot, but we must get to class.” rogerina chuckled, watching jo scramble to unlock the locker next to her’s, shoving everything in except her textbooks and notebooks, following her new friend. when they arrive to music class, their teacher talked to them about a project coming up. “i’d love if you would partner with johanna, rog. she’s a bass player and i think you’ll do just fine.”  
rogerina nodded at mr. beach, sitting in a stool behind the drum set where she usually preferred to spend most of her time. jo grabbed a bass and tuned it up, quietly strumming a small riff. after the bell rang, she moved closer to the drummer, smiling over as mr. beach recorded attendance.  
“today we will be starting a project! i want partners of two, you may pick partners,” the class cheered, “but please write a song that is school appropriate. we will have a vote for whose will be recorded at the end of the month.” johanna scooted her chair closer to the drums and picked up a notebook from her books, taking a pencil from behind her ear.  
pencil tapping on the paper, she looked around the room for ideas. “we could write about girls with big bottoms.” rogerina half-joked, leaning in quite close and making heat run up johanna’s cheeks. “he said school appropriate.” she mumbled back, putting her bottom lip between her teeth and chewing on it mindlessly.  
with courage, rogerina scooted closer and leaned over the notebook, “cars?” johanna shook her head. “what about best friends?” she asked, eyes meeting the others’, cheeks still red from the comment previously made. rogerina nodded, “perfect. we can work on it at my house after school, the girls always come with me anyway. my sister usually goes home with her boyfriend.”  
agreeing, she glanced at the clock and stuffed her notebook back in between her binders and textbooks, put the pencil behind her ear and waited patiently for the bell to ring. rogerina took her by the wrist again, “we have chemistry now, i believe.”  
even knowing it was the subject, johanna couldn’t deny the comment made her stomach flip along with the contact of her warm hand on the younger’s wrist. “okay.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls hang out at rogerina's house, and johanna gets a taste of what life with the other three will contain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm updating this story for the last time this year. I want to take a break until 2019, since I'm feeling a bit under the weather. The holidays are a tough time for me, and I will be writing over them. However, there will be a new chapter published in the new year. Hopefully I will have written lots of chapters over my break.
> 
> Happy holidays, and happy new year!

after the final bell had rang, johanna went to her locker to stuff everything into her bag and finally get out of the school. when the three girls she had made friends with spotted her, they waved her over. “hey, jo, how was your first day?” freddie asked, part of her frizzy hair tucked behind her ear, tie slightly undone and a button on her shirt loose. “it was fine, thank you, freddie.”

brianna and rogerina were chatting next to the lockers, the blonde’s lips shiny with gloss that car. freddie and johanna trailed behind, arms linked together. “rogerina’s pretty, isn’t she?” freddie asked as they reached the doors. “yeah, she is.” replied johanna, fingers fiddling with the straps of her bag. “you should ask her out, jo, i’m sure she’d love to take you out sometime.”  
a small laugh came from the younger, coughing in an attempt to cover it up. “what is funny about that, darling?”  
“she’s too pretty for me, freddie, and i’m sure my parents would kill me if they knew i’d went out with anyone, let alone a girl.”  
it was freddie’s turn to laugh, “my darling, you are exquisite. if i wasn’t with jim, i would snatch you up in a heartbeat.” hair whipped with the wind, johanna turned and brushed the hair out of her own face before daring to reply, “are you sure?”  
“positive.”

 

after arriving to rogerina’s house, they sprawled everything out on the couch and set to work on the evening’s homework. johanna and brianna did their calculus homework while the others did english homework. eventually, they moved down to her bedroom when rogerina’s mother arrived home from work. the basement window surprisingly lets in a lot of light, sheets still messed up from last night’s sleep.  
freddie collapsed onto the bed, skirt whipping up to reveal her thong and tanned behind, and while brianna and rogerina roared with laughter, johanna turned to the rest of her homework, starting to put down chicken scratch of random, unconnected lyrics in her leather songbook that she produced from her backpack.  
she hummed a rhythm and tapped her foot, scribbling things down as they came to her, listening to others talk about freddie’s boyfriend. jo felt someone sit next to her, their thighs touching, “how is the song coming?” rogerina asked, leaning over johanna’s shoulder. red heat crept up johanna’s face and she nodded, “it needs to be edited but i think it’s nearly done. we can write the bass and drum parts when we get to school tomorrow.”  
there was a knock before an older version of rogerina opened the door and smiled, “are your friends staying for dinner?” ms. taylor’s eyes scanned the room, making rogerina jump away from the brunette, and she waved at brianna and freddie.  
they all nodded and the door closed, footsteps going up the stairs before johanna looked to the older blonde in confusion. “she doesn’t know i’m gay,” commented rogerina before she scooted back, “enough homework, let’s have fun!” pulling herself up, she walked to the record player near the window that let golden light in. her fingers brushed across the shelf underneath it, brianna watching her every movement. “what are we in the mood for?” her eyes glanced to freddie and brianna before her eyes lingered on johanna. “i’m thinking the beatles or the rolling stones?”  
“play the beatles, darling,” freddie nudged brianna, “do you still have the weed?”  
brianna nodded, grabbing her backpack and unzipping it. “we’re going to have dinner soon,” rogerina huffed, putting a beatles record on, “don’t smoke weed just yet.” freddie shrugged and shooed brianna away, grabbing rogerina’s pack of cigarettes that lay on her bedside table. she lit one up and lay back on the messy bed, smoking without care.  
johanna curled up on the small couch in the corner of the room near the speakers, rogerina laying with her head on the younger’s lap. johanna played with her golden locks, freddie and brianna chatting about their own music project while freddie smoked a cigarette.  
“winifred!” freddie smiles as the door swings open, sitting up. “dinner, girls.” winifred said, leaving the door open. rogerina helps johanna up, her cheeks red from the blonde’s touch, biting her lip as she walked up the stairs.  
they sat at the table, eating and chatting loudly until they were finished. the four moved back down to rogerina’s room, flipping the record before brianna grabs a joint from her backpack and motions for a lighter. “thanks.” she mumbled as she pressed the joint into her lips, lighting it with a wink to a blushing johanna in the corner.


End file.
